


Wolfstar raising Harry

by DemiliaAug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiliaAug/pseuds/DemiliaAug
Summary: A compilation of the wolfstar raising Harry content I've been working on.





	1. Intro - Through the Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original post: https://amotorcyleandchocolates.tumblr.com/post/168952580217/wolfstar-raising-harry

Year 1:  
Remus and Sirius are devastated that their best friends are gone, but they’re fiercely protective of the baby. They bring him to their small flat that they own and sleep with one eye open as he stirs in his crib on side of their bed. Neither one of them is willing to let him be in another room for the tense fear of what could happen. The first time Remus is set to change into a werewolf he fidgets all week whenever Harry grabs at him. Sirius gets Molly and Arthur to take him for the night while Remus changes and Sirius watches him. It’s also the first time they’ve had to deal with it without James and in the morning, they sit together completely exhausted from the struggle. They cry in each other’s arms before steeling themselves and go pick up Harry. When Christmas comes, Sirius picks out a jumper with a reindeer on it and nearly cries as he sees Harry’s delight at the animal form his father once took. Remus keeps trying to feed him chocolate and Sirius swats it away because he insists it’s bad for him.

Year 2:  
On Harry’s second birthday, the entire Order packs into Sirius and Remus’s tiny flat to wish the child a happy birthday. He’s given gifts of quidditch memorabilia from his parents’ favorite teams and everyone brings all the photos they can find of James and Lily. Remus puts them all together into a photo album for when Harry is older and bakes a delicate chocolate cake with Sirius’s help. Sirius gets Harry his first leather jacket and Remus rolls his eyes as Sirius insists they get photos of their matching jackets while on his motorcycle. Harry gets into all sorts of trouble as he walks around their flat now and it exasperates Remus to no end. One night Harry gets a hold of Sirius’s wand and it begins a chase through the house while Remus struggles to get it back. Sirius laughs his ass off and finally becomes a help by changing into his animagus form, distracting Harry. Harry takes delight in watching the scruffy black dog bark with laughter and wag his tail. He falls asleep clinging to Padfoot that night.

Year 3:  
Sirius and Remus finally move into a house, their uneasiness at leaving Harry in his own room settled as Voldemort has been inactive for long enough. They paint the walls in the colors of James’s favorite quidditch team and hang banners. Sirius makes a mess during this and Harry squeals with delight as he watches Sirius flick paint and speckle Remus’s face. Christmas that year involves a giant tree in their living room where Harry hangs sloppy ornaments he made with Remus on the lower branches. Sirius insists they hang a photo of James and Lily towards the top, misty-eyed as he does so. Harry helps Sirius pick out a present for Remus, a jumper with little black terriers all over it that he insists look like a mini Uncle Sirius much to the confusion of the people around them. On Christmas Eve they all sit in their pajamas and drink hot chocolate in front of a roaring fire until Harry falls asleep on Remus’s arm.

Year 4:  
Sirius becomes an Auror that year, restless from staying at home with Harry while Remus conducted business for Dumbledore involving werewolf studies. Lyall Lupin watched Harry most often during the day, spending time with the boy he considered like a grandson. He often entertained him with stories of his guardians and his parents during their youth. He commented to Remus one day that they shared the same sweet tooth and Sirius exclaimed “I told you so!” for the rest of the evening. When Lyall commented months later that Harry could give both James and Sirius a run for their money in mischief, even at such a young age, Remus was smug for days.

Years 5-10:  
Harry attended muggle school and slowly began to learn about magic from Sirius and Remus. Sirius always tried to get Harry to become interested in helping him work on his motorcycle but he only held mild interest in it. He often preferred to listen to Remus talk about magical creatures (especially werewolves like Remus) and defense spells. Occasionally, they would catch him looking at the photo album Remus made him all those years ago with pictures of his parents and the Order. At every holiday, the Order members would fight over who got to host the three that year and tell Harry all about the stories of James and the trouble he got into or how clever Lily was.

Year 11:

Sirius promised he wouldn’t cry the day they got Harry’s letter to Hogwarts, but he did. He did again when they picked out his wand and owl, when they sent him off on the Hogwarts Express. Remus held his tears back while Harry waved to them from the platform, the spitting image of James but with Lily’s keen eyes. He bit back a sob when he remembered the first person he met on that very train was Lily Evans, the girl that would become his best friend long before the Marauders. They both hugged each other in glee when Harry sent a letter home revealing he was placed in Gryffindor, just like his parents. Sirius smirked when Harry went on about how he found a Gryffindor sweater in his trunk that Remus had packed for him. He knew that very sweater once belonged to James because they had left it hanging in their closet, something Sirius had found mixed in his belongings at their flat the night after he cried over losing his best friend. It was fitting his son would wear it the day he made the quidditch team and again under his robes when he won his first match. Sirius and Remus had gotten special permission from Dumbledore to watch and nobody cheered louder for him that day than they did.


	2. Year 1 - November 1981

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the first month after the events on Halloween.

It had been a week since Sirius and Remus took Harry in and still, Sirius could not sleep through an entire night. Every time he closed this eyes, he woke up remembering the sight of the Potters' house after Voldemort had wreaked havoc upon it. Remus might have been able to reluctantly sleep from exhaustion over worrying, but every fiber of Sirius' being felt like it was lit by a live wire.

In his mind, Death Eaters showed up at their door in the middle of the night. The charms the Order had placed to be a temporary fix until they moved to a better safe house failed them. Everything was up in flames and Sirius and Remus made their final stands back-to-back, protecting Harry. He would shudder as his mind returned to the present and toss in his bed, wondering if anything would ever be the same again. 

Remus turned in his sleep and Sirius sighed as he desperately tried to get some rest. It was starting to take a toll on his body, if not his mind. Harry woke up suddenly, soft crying breaking the peaceful night. He flew from the bed in seconds and scooped the small boy into his arms. Remus was jostled awake by the movement and his wand was drawn from beneath his pillow and pointed at faceless foes in the night. He relaxed after his eyes adjusted and he realized there was no threat, his shoulders sagging in relief. Sirius gave him a grim smile, perfectly understanding the reflex. 

Sirius rocked Harry gently in his arms as he hummed a tune about a lovesick wizard and oblivious witch. It reminded him a bit of James and Lily, enough to make this throat tighten with grief. He and Remus were both emotionally raw, even moreso with Remus being only a few days away from the next full moon. Tears fell silently down Sirius' face as he looked into the bright eyes of his godson. 

"Everything okay, Padfoot?" Remus asked softly, not moving from his place in bed. He recognized that Sirius needed the space in the moment.

Sirius gave a wordless nod at continued to look at Harry who was actively trying to tug at his godfather's long hair. Sirius could already tell Harry was going to grow up to look like James and it tugged at his heartstrings. The moonlight shone on the fresh scar that covered his forehead and Sirius swore into the night. The Death Eaters might have retreated at Voldemort's defeat, scattered to the winds without their leader, but they could come back. When that happened, Remus would have to chain him to the house to avoid slaughtering every last remaining one of them.

Sirius stopped humming after several minutes when it was clear Harry was asleep by his soft snoring. Just like James, Sirius thought to himself with the ghost of a smile. He eventually placed Harry down gently and tip-toed back to bed. Remus promptly wrapped him in a warm embrace and Sirius threw one arm over him and laid his head on his shoulder. "How are we ever going to do this Moony?"

A few moments of silence passed between them. "I'm not sure, but we'll make it work," Remus replied thoughtfully. "Harry will never grow up without love and he'll know how much his parents loved him. He'll understand their sacrifice and we'll make James and Lily proud." The words choked out at the end as Remus fought back a fresh round of tears.

Sirius tightened his lone arm around Remus and sighed. "I miss them so much and I don't know how I'm going to live without James," Sirius whispered in the dark. It was the first time Remus truly heard fear in his voice. 

"You have me," Remus said quietly. "I know it's not the same, but you won't be alone." Remus tightened his embrace and they sat together like that for a long time. Eventually they both drifted off into a fitful sleep, exhaustion taking them both.

~  
When the full moon arrived, Remus and Sirius dropped Harry off at Molly and Arthur's the only couple they could think of brave enough to watch him from the Order. It was true that plenty would have taken Harry in, but he needed to be in a family with tender care. Granted the hoard of Weasley children would probably wake them up and Molly had her own newest son only a few months older than Harry to deal with. Regardless, Molly insisted and nobody ever argued with Molly except Sirius. In a rare event though, even he agreed the Weasleys should take him in. They bid their farewells and Remus and Sirius apparated to a faraway forest. 

Sirius looked to Remus in the darkening night and gave him a wistful smile. It was the first time they had ever had to deal with this without James and Peter together. Wormtail might have been locked in Azkaban for his betrayal and there was no need for him if they weren't at the Shrieking Shack, but James' absence was felt. Prongs was always a good safeguard for a wild werewolf, even if Padfoot was the best companion for Moony. Remus gave a tight smile and tried to relax for Sirius' sake.

The full moon rose and Remus began to take his painful form. Severus was still hidden, trying to find out the whereabouts of the missing Death Eaters and his wolfsbane potion couldn't be brewed. Sirius quickly transformed into his Animagus form and whined as he listened to the howls of pain Moony was in. In the distance he heard a stag rumbling through the forest and he gave his own howl in pain.

After a night of tramping through the forest, the first rays of sunlight broke through and the pair collapsed together on the forest floor in exhaustion. Remus had struggled to check himself during the night and Sirius struggled to keep up. It was a welcome relief when the sun began to rise and they could finally sleep. As they sat, waiting for their breathing to slow to a normal pace, tears slipped down both their faces. Apparating back to the Weasleys' for Harry, Sirius thought to himself about how it would be the first of many full moons that his godson would spend with a fierce redhead that was not his mother.


End file.
